


Backstage

by bpstars



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: And Lisa, F/F, Jennie needs attention, They have fun, but anyway, jenlisa, lisa is there to help, so this is not good, this is my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpstars/pseuds/bpstars
Summary: Their cover of sure thing drive Jennie crazy. Lisa is always willing to help.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this might not be good since it's my first time publishing something I write in english,,,  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway  
> xx
> 
> (I might write a follow up to this OS if this gets attention, idk)

_"I fall in love every single time_   
_Look into your eyes_   
_Those eyes, they never lie"_

Jennie started her verse with her eyes closed, concentrated on getting the words right, as the lights around them turned to a warmer color to adjust to the vibe of the song.

This was their first time performing this cover, and Jennie was particularly stressed about that part, but she didn't let it show as she resumed rapping.

_"I can tell you mine it's so hard_   
_when you're not around_   
_I get mad thinking how I can't always have you around."_

She let herself getting invaded by the sexy vibes of the song, her eyes were now opened. She glanced at Lisa who was about to start her verse, the latter was staring at her as she started rapping along the melody.

_"I wanna make you spend the whole day with me boy, play me like your toy, I'm all yours to enjoy"_

Jennie felt her cheeks starting to burn as the younger girl said the last sentence, her were eyes still locked on the brunette's.

_"Hoping this moment lasts long and forever, I got no fear whatsoever, you're my one and only lover"_

The older adverted her eyes off Lisa. She took a deep breath. Her heart was beating way to fast.

_Gosh Jennie, focus._

_"Roll a dice_   
_I bet it twice_   
_don't think I can live a life without"_

The rapper closed her eyes again while singing, but she still saw Lisa's face while she sang the last words. God, she couldn't stop thinking about her.

_"You in it you can bet that_   
_never sweat that you know_   
_what I'm best at"_

Jennie still couldn't believe she wrote that rap with Lisa, knowing how she felt for the younger.  _How did she think that she could resist her while they would be singing that song?!_

She turned her head towards the blond, noticing that Lisa was still staring at her. Jennie decided to take advantage of the situation and smirked as she rapped her next verse, without adverting her gaze from the younger. 

_"Ready or not I'm gon' have you by tonight"_

She said it in her lowest tone, making Lisa shiver. She mentally high-fived herself, knowing that she had still a bit of control on her.

_"I call the shot won't you be my kryptonite."_

Lisa finished their rap part with a wide smile on her face, obviously feeling proud of herself.

Jennie's mind was no longer on stage. They sang the last few verse quickly accompanied by Jisoo and Chaeyoung, but the main rapper was still on her own bubble.

She returned to her sense when a wave of applause and screams erupted in the room. She smiled, proud of her members and herself for achieving the song they worked so hard to cover. 

After thanking their fans, the four girls made their way to the backstage, each of them entering the room that were assigned to them. 

When Jennie was about to enter her own dressing-room, a hand grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so.

_"What the fu-"_

The brunette didn't finish her sentence when she saw whose hand it was. 

_"Don't say a word"_  Lisa commended, a smirk plastered on her face.  _"follow me."_

She didn't let the older a chance to say no and pulled her toward her dressing-room, locking the door behind them. 

_"What the hell,  what was that about Lisa ?!"_ Jennie's breath hitched when the younger girl walked toward her, reducing the already small space between them.

The air was so tense, not of them could say a word or even breath properly, they started into each-other's eyes silently, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

_"You drive me crazy, Jen"_ Lisa said almost in a whisper, breaking the silence. Jennie couldn't say or do anything. The blond walked even closer to her, their faces were only inches apart now.  _"Tell me you don't feel the same, tell me I don't have the same effect on you, then I'll go."_  Her voice was so low, it made Jennie's knees weak.  _"Just say I don't Jennie"_.  
  


She took a deep breath.  
  


_"You do. You drive me crazy too, Lisa."_   
  


And it was all it took for the youngest to close the gap between their mouth, kissing the brunette hungrily. The latter didn't wait a second to kiss her back, she had been waiting for that to happen for so long. Too  _fucking_  long.

Lisa pinned her against the door, her hands on each side of Jennie's head, while the brunette's were making their ways to the blond's neck. 

They parted after a few seconds because of the need of oxygen, their forehead still touching and their eyes still closed.

_"Holy shit"_ Jennie breathed out, making Lisa laugh lightly.

" _Yeah, what you said"_

Lisa's hands went down slowly to Jennie's waist as she brought their bodies impossibly closer.

_"I've been waiting to do that for so long"_  The blond added.

_"Lisa-"_

_"Mh?"_

_"Kiss me"_

Lisa didn't wait any longer to kiss the girl again, this time even more passionately, as if her life depended on it, and Jennie was living for this. She felt the younger girl lightly biting her lower lips, making her open her mouth slightly, enough for the latter to slid her tong inside. 

The atmosphere around them was becoming so heavy, nothing made sense anymore beside them. Their hands started to move curiously, discovering each other body for the very first time.

Lisa's hands were going up slowly, until they reached the hem of Jennie's top. They stopped kissing and the younger stared at her with an arched brow, as if asking a silent question, to which Jennie immediately answered with a nod. 

Lisa smile went even wider as she got rid of the girl's shirt, letting her only in her bra _. "You are so beautiful"_  She whispered, before kissing Jennie's neck, alternating sucks and bites, making the latter go crazy.

_"Lisa... Please..."_

The girl immediately stopped her movement, looking into the other's eyes.

_"Please what, Jen?"_

_"Touch me..."_

The blond smiled, but decided to wait a little longer, wanting to tease Jennie a bit.

_"Where do you want me to touch you, princess?"_  Lisa whispered before biting Jennie's earlobe, not too hard to hurt her but hard enough to send a wave of pleasure through her entire body.

_"God.... anywhere, Lisa... just do something, please."_ Jennie struggled with her words, making Lisa smirk at the effect she had on her.

_"Anything you want, baby"_

And Lisa brought her hands to the older girl's chest, playing with her clothed breasts as she resumed kissing her neck, this time definitely leaving marks. 

Jennie was dying under her touch, wanting more,  _craving_  more.

But as the blond was about to get rid of her bra to give her was she wanted, a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

They both parted, panting hard.

_"Lalilsa ?! We have to go back on stage in five minutes, hurry up!"_

The girls immediately recognized Jisoo's voice. Jennie cheeks were a bright shade of red, knowing that they almost got caught doing it.

_"I will unnie, thanks!"_ Lisa responded with a wide smile on her face, not feeling embarrassed at all, unlike Jennie.

_"Also if you see Jennie tell her that too, she's not in her room and we can't find her"_

Lisa couldn't help but laugh silently. " _Don't worry she's with me, she needed help with something"_

_"Oh, alright then, be quick!"_

They heard her footsteps getting farther and both sighed in relief.

_"Well that was close"_ Lisa smirked while looking at the shirtless girl next to her.

_"Shut up"._  She said, looking at anything but Lisa.

_"Don't worry, we'll finish this later"_  Lisa winked and the brunette's heart missed a beat.  _"Until then you should cover that, we can't let anyone know"_ She continued, pointing at Jennie's neck, slowly making her way to the door  _"I'll see you on stage"_  And with that, she left, leaving Jennie alone and so fucking  frustrated.

The latter sighed loudly, walking towards the mirror next to her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the big red mark on her neck.

_How the hell was she going to cover that ?!_

_Damn you Manoban._


End file.
